


ILY

by amiiboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Klance au, M/M, No Angst, This is just really fluffy, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, for the aesthetic, her being trans isn't really mentioned but its there, hunk knows, lowercase intended, pidge doesn't, secret admirer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiiboy/pseuds/amiiboy
Summary: hi keith.you're really cute. i just wanted to tell you via note so i didn't have to actually speak the words, because knowing me i probably would have fucked up and accidentally insult your mother. so in conclusion i'm a pussy and you're cute as hell. i may have a crush on you. no biggie. anyways yeah. i guess. bye.— secret admirer ?~the one where keith has a secret admirer





	1. Chapter 1

keith got to his locker and put in his combination, opening the door. when he swung the door open, a slip of paper fell. he picked it up and read it, blushing almost immediately.

 _hi keith._  
_you're really cute. i just wanted to tell you via note so i didn't have to actually speak the words, because knowing me i probably would have fucked up and accidentally insult your mother. so in conclusion i'm a pussy and you're cute as hell. i may have a crush on you. no biggie. anyways yeah. i guess. bye._  
_— secret admirer ?_

keith read it over and over again. it had to be a joke, right? nobody could actually have a crush on him. right?

"hiya" someone said, sliding in beside him. keith looked up to see pidge standing there with her books in her hand.

"hi" keith replied, attempting to put the note in his pocket, only for pidge to grab it first.

"holy crap, you have a secret admirer?" pidge asked, a little too loudly.

"shh" keith hushed, grabbing the letter back.

"that's adorable. someone has a crush on you" pidge teased, poking keith's cheek.

"it's probably a joke. whatever. let's go to class" he said, stuffing the note in his pocket and shutting his locker.

 

* * *

 

"hey guys, guess what?" pidge asked as keith sat down at the lunch table.

"what?" lance asked, mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"keith has a boyfriend" she grinned. keith groaned and rolled his eyes.

"what?" lance asked.

"who is it?" hunk added.

"it's not a boyfriend. someone left a note in my locker. it was probably a joke, so can we drop it?" keith explained.

"we will not drop it! what did it say?" lance asked, getting intrigued. keith roller his eyes again and took the note out of his pocket and sliding it over to lance.

lance read it, then passed it to hunk.

"who do you think it was?" lance asked, looking up at keith, earning a shrug.

"i bet it's that guy from chem. patrick... something" hunk said, not remembering his last name.

"why would it be him?" pidge asked.

"he's always trying to sit next to him and be his lab partner, i dunno." he shrugged.

"that actually makes sense" she nodded.

"whatever" keith said. he wanted to forget about it, just in case it  _was_ a joke. but he couldn't. he kept thinking about it, he kept re reading it.

he wanted it to be real for some reason. the thought of it made him feel special.

after lunch, it was chemistry class. it was keith's least favourite of his electives, but he kept going to it anyways. not like he had a choice.

"pick a partner for today's lab" the teacher — miss jeffords — said, walking into class. originally, keith was going to go to hunk. hunk was the only one of his friends in his chemistry class. but, he thought back on what hunk had said during lunch. about how the  _secret admirer_  could be patrick.

patrick was another guy in keith's class. he had light brown hair and a fit body. keith couldn't lie, he was cute. so, he decided to ask him to be his lab partner.

keith started walking towards patrick, before he was stopped by hunk.

"keith, be my partner" he said, not even asking.

"oh... okay. sure" keith nodded. hunk smiled as they sat down at a table.

patrick ended up joining their team, not having a partner himself. him and keith flirted back and forth while hunk watched.

the rest of the day went on faster than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

when keith got to his locker the next day, the same thing happened. he opened his locker, and out fell a note.

_KEITH_   
_you read my first letter i'm guessing (since your friend wouldn't stop teasing you about it. yes i saw no i wasn't stalking OK). i hope these notes don't make you uncomfortable. i just wanna tell you how fucking cute your laugh is. like, god. it's so bubbly and happy. it makes me wanna live forever. i love it so much. and the way you laugh with your whole body. FUCK MARRY ME. okay so me saying i have a crush on you was an understatement. i think i'm in love with you. but again. no biggie. anyways. bye. hope you have a good morning. ily. bye_   
_— secret hush buddy (dont know why i called it that)_

keith bit the inside of his cheek, still unsure if this was real or fake.

"another one?" someone asked and grabbed the note. sure enough, it was pidge again.

"holy shit, this guy's whipped" she chuckled, reading the paper. keith took it back and bit his lip.

"you're enjoying this, aren't you?" she grinned.

"what? no" he lied, grabbing his books from his locker.

"liar" pidge smirked.

—

"did keith tell you guys that he got another note?" pidge asked, sitting down at the lunch table.

"really? let me read it" hunk said. keith groaned and took it out of his pocket, giving it to hunk.

hunk picked it up and examined it, lance reading over his shoulder.

"oooooh, this guy's in love with you" hunk wiggles his eyebrows. lance stayed silent, but smiled.

keith took the note back and read it again. he didn't know why, but he wanted to memorize it. it was like a song that was stuck in his head, he just had to read it over and over again.

"hey, this could be a girl. the handwriting looks pretty girly" pidge pointed out, causing hunk to snort loudly.

"ow, lance!" hunk exclaimed. keith and pidge looked over at the two boys in front of them. hunk was rubbing his shin while lance blushed.

"uh- sorry hunk. didn't mean to" he smiled nervously and got up.

"see you guys in math" lance said before leaving.

"anyways, this could easily be a girl" pidge repeated.

"i think everyone in school knows i'm gay. i mean, there  _was_ a message on my locker for like three months" keith said. a while after keith had come out, some asshole had written  _faggot_ on his locker and the principal didn't do anything about it for three months. it sucked.

"that's true." hunk said quietly.

"well, we'll figure it out with our amazing detective skills" pidge grinned.

"yeah, well right now we need to be in math" keith said.

they all got to math class and sat near the corner where lance was sitting.

"so, we're gonna figure this shit out." pidge whispered, taking out a piece of lined paper.

"really? right now?" keith asked.

"yes" pidge nodded, writing something down on the paper.  _operation find out who this guy is (FOWTGI)_

"amazing name, pidge" lance said sarcastically.

they spent their whole class trying to decipher the notes, but it lead to nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont proof read these so if there any spelling mistakes i'm sorry

keith had gotten to school two hours late. it wasn't his fault he overslept.

he quickly went to his locker and got his books, almost missing the piece of paper that fell out. again. he picked it up and put it in his pocket, he'd read it in chem. he basically ran up the stairs and down the hall.

"oh, keith, you're here" he heard. keith looked up and saw lance walking out of his own science class.

"yeah... i overslept" keith felt himself blush. he always felt awkward talking to lance. he always froze when talking to cute guys. lance just happens to be a cute guy.

lance laughed and smiled.

"well, it happens to the best of us." he chuckled.

"did you get another note yet" he added teasingly.

"oh, yeah, i think" keith said quietly.

"what does it say?"

"i haven't read it yet. i need to get to class" he said quickly.

"right, right. you don't wanna talk to me. i get it. no biggie." lance pretended to look offended, making keith laugh.

"shut up. i'll see you at lunch" he smiled. lance smiled back and nodded.

keith turned on his heel and went into the science lab. he gave the teacher his late slip and went to sit down next to hunk and patrick. he pulled the note out and finally read it.

_keith_   
_i get butterflies when i talk to you. it's not fair really. you probably don't even feel anything while talking to me. i'm actually convinced you don't like me very much. trying not to give myself away, because i am still a secret. anyways, i wanna say that i'm glad you exist. without you i probably wouldn't know how to feel about me liking boys. so i'm glad you exist and i'm glad i met you. you make me a better person. ily._   
_— secret secret secret secret_

keith didn't even realize that he was smiling now. he didn't know he had an impact on someone like that.

hunk nudged keith and have him a look that said whatcha reading. keith gave him the note, waiting for him to read it. hunk slid the note back while grinning.

"mister kogane and mister garrett. passing notes in my class?" the teacher called out. keith froze.

"n-no" he said. the teacher started walking over and keith panicked and shoved the note in his pants.

"keith, i suggest you either give me the note or you will spend the next week in detention" the teacher warned. no way in hell was keith going to give the note to the teacher. he didn't know what she was going to do with it. she could read it out loud. or show it to his parents.

"sorry, what note?" keith asked. hunk snorted and everyone's eyes were on keith, even patrick's.

"detention. starting tonight." she said finally and walked back to the front of the class.

"what was on that note?" patrick giggled.

"private stuff. no way in hell will i give it to her" keith whispered. patrick smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher. keith stared at patrick for a little too long before looking over at the teacher, but not really paying attention.

—

"keith! tell them what happened in chemistry" hunk said as keith sat down.

"why don't you do it? you were there too" keith said, opening his juice box (with much difficulty). lance giggled to himself but covered it with a cough.

"bless you" pidge said. that's what she did. she said bless you if someone burped, yawned, coughed, or hiccuped. but never when someone actually sneezed. it was funny the first few times, now she does it to be annoying.

"i hate you" lance shook his head.

"alright, anyways, keith. tell the story. it's funnier from your perspective. and you're good at telling stories!" hunk said, excited.

"okay, okay. so, we were in chemistry class. i got in late, because i'm a lazy piece of shit. anyways, i sit down and i read the note — which i just realized is still stuffed down my pants" keith interrupted himself by standing up, shoving his hand down his pants, before taking it out and throwing the note on the table. everyone stared at it, but nobody dared to pick it up.

"anyways, and then i slide it to hunk so he could read it. he reads it then slides it back to me when miss jeffords catches us. she thinks we're passing notes in class and she's all like," he cleared his throat to make his best impression of his teacher " _oh, you little boys can't pass notes in my class blah blah blah i'm an adult virgin_."

they all laughed and keith continued.

"so then she starts walking over to us and i panic, like what the fuck am i supposed to do? i'm not about to let her snatch it forever. so, i shove it down my pants. anyways, in conclusion, i have detention for a week now" keith said, completing his story.

hunk and lance started clapping at his story telling, pidge joining it quickly.

"thank you, thank you. stop clapping" he laughed. everyone stopped clapping and started laughing.

"so, what does the note say?" lance asked, picking up the note.

"you're gross, lance" pidge grimaced.

"it's not like he put it in his mouth, katie" lance said, not looking up from the note.

pidge pursed her lips and shook her head, pretending to be offended. people called her katie when they wanted to get under her skin. it didn't annoy her that people called her by her name. it annoyed her that people weren't calling her by her nickname. she really wanted it to catch on.

"read it out loud" she said.

"no" lance replied.

"this is so gooey and romantic. like some fan fiction" he smiled, handing the note to pidge.

"i know. don't even know why it's happening to me instead of you guys" keith muttered, leaning on his hand.

"because we're all losers" pidge said, giving the note to keith.

"speak for yourself" lance smirked, flexing his muscles. everyone laughed while keith just stared. it really wasn't his fault. nothing ever is. lance's muscles were really distracting. alright, he didn't have very big muscles like hunk, but there were still muscles. and keith was very gay.

"the bell's about to ring. we gotta go to pe" hunk said. keith almost audibly groaned. he was just telling himself how distracting lance's muscles were. now he had to see them in action.

"hah, losers" pidge mocked.

"shut up your mother buys you mega blocks instead of legos" lance retorted, referencing a vine. everyone laughed as they made their ways to their next class.

—

"everyone pick a partner. we're gonna be doing partner stretches" the coach said.

keith looked around. he only had two friends in gym class, and he was almost certain they'd pair up together. but, apparently he was wrong. because hunk paired up with some girl and lance was flipping him off. keith thought _fuck it, whatever_. and walked over to lance.

"wanna partner up?" keith asked. lance smiled nervously and nodded. keith smiled back before walking over to an empty mat.

"okay, first activity! sit ups! someone does the sit ups and the other holds their feet down. each of you do 25. got it? go!" the coach yelled.

"okay. you start" keith said.

"no, you can start" lance insisted.

"fine" he rolled his eyes playfully and laid down on his back. he bent his knees and lance held his feet to the ground.

keith started doing his sit ups, trying to breathe properly the whole time. he got to 25 and he took a 10 second rest, before switching with lance.

when lance started doing his sit ups, keith thought he'd pass out. lance looked really really good doing them. his arms were folded behind his head, which exposed his triceps. his muscly triceps.

"25.. fuck" lance rested for, like, a minute before doing the next activity.

"alright, next up is squats with weights. just do one person at a time, 20 each. and spot your partner. go!"

"god, i'd rather die" lance whined. keith laughed and went to get a weighted ball.

"alright, you start this time" keith said, handing over the ball. lance groaned but agreed. he started doing his squats while keith watched. it didn't take long before lance started skipping numbers.

"15...18....20" he breathed, dropping the ball on the ground.

"wow. you skipped ten numbers" keith pointed out.

"i don't know what you're talking about. your turn" lance said, picking the weight up and giving it to keith.

keith did his squats with the ball as lance watched.

"lance!" hunk yelled from two mats over.

"hmm?" lance hummed, looking over at hunk. hunk mouthed something to him that keith couldn't make out, but lance flipped him off.

keith finished his 20 and was already on the verge of dying.

—

at the end of the day, keith went into the classroom that detention was being held. there were only five or six people in there. one of which was lance.

keith remembered that lance had detention for three weeks because he had pulled a prank on the principal. it was iconic, though. he flooded his office. lance said it was completely worth it.

keith walked over to him and sat at the empty desk beside him.

"hi" keith greeted. lance looked over at him and quickly closed his notebook.

"hey. forgot you had detention" he smiled.

"yeah. all because of that note" keith chuckled.

"y-yeah" lance muttered. keith smiled at him and put his head on his desk.

"so, what happens in detention? i've never had it before" he said.

"you've never had detention before?" lance asked, eyes going soft.

"i've never done anything bad in my life" keith stated. lance snorted at that.

"really? i can name so many times you've done illegal things" he grinned, leaning his head on his hand. keith put on an offended face and sat up.

"i have _never_ done anything illegal. _ever_ " he defended. lance put his hand up and started counting on his fingers.

"you've prank called the police, you drank alcohol like a week ago while you're eighteen, you've stolen, you've-"

"okay, okay. i get it. two of those were dares, so" keith said, matter of factly.

"mhm" he hummed. keith pushed lance's playfully and put his head back on the desk.

"so you never answered me. what's detention like?" he questioned.

"like this. the teacher never cares what we do. some people talk, some people sleep, some people do homework" lance answered.

"what do you do in detention?"

"i, uh, do homework" lance hesitated.

"since when do you do homework?" keith giggled.

"since i got detention for flooding the principal's office" he replied.

"do you have a pen?" keith asked, sitting up again. lance hummed and nodded, handing him a pen from his bag.

"thank you" he muttered. he clicked the bottom of the pen and started drawing on his left hand. what had started out as an eye, turned into a wall of stars and planets. after 5 minutes, he ran out of space on his hand. he wasn't ambidextrous, so he couldn't write on his right arm. he glanced over at lance who was writing in a notebook with one hand and keeping the front up like a wall with the other.

"laaance?" keith sang quietly. lance closed his notebook and looked over at him.

"yeees?" he sang back.

"can i draw on your hand?" keith asked with puppy dog eyes. lance gave him the softest look and nodded.

"sure" he whispered. keith grinned and grabbed his hand, placing it in front of him. lance watched as keith started drawing a lion on his left hand. once he was finished, keith just stared at the boy's hand. it was so perfect. it was the perfect shade and the perfect shape. keith wanted nothing more than to slip his hand into lance's. he was aching to do it. but, he didn't. he couldn't. what kind of _weirdo_ would do that? the kind that has a crush on one of his closest friends? _perhaps_.

"gimme your other one" keith said suddenly, placing lance's hand back to where it was before. lance placed his right hand in front of keith. keith started drawing on his hand, but lance wasn't watching it this time. he was watching keith's face, memorizing every single detail. he sighed audibly and keith looked up at him. lance blushed and looked away, letting keith continue.

by the end of detention, lance's hands and half of his arm was covered in blue ink.

"sorry i drew on you so much. your skin is, like, really smooth" keith said, immediately regretting it. who says that to someone? what kind of _WEIRDO_ says that?

"thanks. i moisturize" lance winked, saying the last word with a different tone of voice. it sounded like he was flirting, but the words he was saying were definitely not flirty.

"well.. it sure does work" he nodded as they walked out of the classroom.

"thank you.." lance replied awkwardly.

they walked downstairs in silence and got to the front door.

"do you need a ride?" lance asked.

"if you're offering" keith nodded. lance smiled and looked back for a second.

"oh, uh, i forgot my notebook in class. go out and i'll meet you at my car" he said, backing away.

"okay" keith replied, watching as lance disappeared behind the corner. he turned around and walked out the front doors of the school. he made his way to the car that was unmistakably lance's. well, lance's mom. the license plate said " _QBANMOM_ " and the inside had three of those flowers that dance in the sunlight on the dashboard. keith waiting for no longer than 3 minutes before lance came out of the school and walked over to him.

"alright, let's ride" lance said, unlocking the car and climbing inside.

"okay, cuban mom" keith teased, getting in the car as well. lance laughed and shook his head.

"i hate you" he grinned. keith smiled back at him and put his seatbelt on.

lance started the car and drove out of the parking lot, making his way to keith's house to drop him off.

they both didn't talk the whole ride, but the music was drowning out the awkwardness. keith giggled to himself when learning lance owns and knows the whole _mamma mia!_ soundtrack.

once lance got to keith's house, keith unbuckled his seatbelt and got out.

"thank you for the ride, lance" he smiled.

"no problem, buddy" lance smiled back. keith closed the door and walked up to his door, entering his house. he closed the door behind him and put his hand up to his chest. his heart was beating really fast. it had been beating fast since detention. he really had a crush on lance, didn't he.

keith went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. he closed his eyes and imagined — in some alternate reality — that lance was the one behind the letters. that lance was in love with him.

it made keith's heart flutter. he opened his eyes and shook his head. it wasn't lance. he was sure of it.

he was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

keith made it to school super early on friday. half because he didn't want to sleep in again, and half because he thought that  _maybe_ he could see the mysterious note person.

he got to his locker and the note fell to the ground. keith picked it up and read it.

_keith_   
_you mean so much to me and i don't mean to make you uncomfortable when i say this; your ass is the bomb. that's all i have to say on that matter. ANYWAYS, have i ever told you that i'm seriously absolutely positively in love with you? i have? well let me tell you again. i fucking love the way you run your fingers through your hair. i adore how your tongue pokes out when you're concentrating on something. i'm so in love with the way you talk and the way you smile and god i've never felt like this and it really scares me. i think this whole thing scares me. you might not like me like that. you might shoot me down and laugh in my face. but you rejecting me isn't what i'm most scared of, really. i get rejected all the time (no biggie). i'm scared that you'll hate me afterwards. that you'll never smile at me again, or laugh at my stupid jokes. i'm scared of change._   
_wow i'm making this letter super long. well, i guess i'll be going. ilysm. bye._   
_— absolutely hush hush_

keith stared at the page. he really wanted to know who this guy was so he could give him a hug.

he read the last part over and over. apparently he already knew who this guy was. apparently keith smiled at him a lot, and laughed at his stupid jokes.

then keith thought of something else. these letters were getting personal. it wasn't fair to whoever this was that he was just showing them to his friends like it was nothing. so, when pidge came up to him when she arrived, he said he hadn't gotten a note.

"oh, that sucks. mystery man is probably sick or something" she smiled reassuringly. keith nodded and shrugged. they started walking down the hall to get to their first class.

"so, i've thought a lot about it and i'm pretty sure patrick is the guy" she said.

"show your work" keith replied.

"well, he flirts with you all the time, he's always wanting to be your partner in chem, and the other day when you were wearing the crop top, he couldn't take his eyes off of you"

"okay, i've told you a billion times, it wasn't a crop top" he defended.

"it was a crop top, keith." she repeated.

keith sighed and shrugged.

"hey, what are we talking about?" someone chimed in from behind them. keith and pidge turned around saw lance walking along behind them. they made a space between them so lance could walk in the middle.

"keith's crop top" pidge teased.

"it wasn't a crop top" he crossed his arms.

"it kinda was, dude. but, you looked good in it" lance said, nonchalantly. keith blushed and looked down.

"shut up" he muttered.

"i'm just saying. you got bod" he chuckled. "did you get a note?

"no.. not today" keith lied. lance gave him a confused look.

"oh. well, secret admirer guy might be late or something" he suggested.

"it doesn't matter, anyways." keith shrugged. they arrived at their first class and took their seats. the bell rang and everyone piled into class. beside lance, there was an empty desk.

"where's hunk?" pidge asked.

"he went on a field trip with his cooking class" lance whispered as class started.

"hey, maybe the secret admirer is hunk" pidge joked.

"he woulda told me" lance said.

"and would you have told us?" she asked.

"hm. good point. but it's not, trust me"

the teacher started talking and everyone started taking notes.

"keith?" lance whispered. keith looked over at him with an annoyed face.

"what?" he asked harshly, but joking obviously.

"yeesh. do you have a pencil or a pen i could borrow?"

keith shook his head. "sorry"

"ah. no biggie. i'll just fail our next test" he shrugged. keith laughed for a moment before his heart did a flip.

_no biggie._

he thought about the note from earlier.  _i get rejected all the time (no biggie)._

and now that he was thinking about it, he was pretty sure the notes have said it before.

keith looked over and lance who put his arms on his desk, and his head in his arms.

he was sure it was nothing, just a stretch. lance couldn't be his  _secret admirer._ life wasn't  _that_  kind.

—

the more the day went on, the more convinced keith was that lance was the one writing the notes.

it was the little things. lance sat next to keith during lunch, they were partners in gym again, and at the end of the day during detention, keith was  _pretty sure_ lance was flirting.

"your hair is super soft, dude." lance smiled, running his fingers through keith's hair. he leaned into lance's touch and blushed.

"what conditioner do you use?" he asked.

"i dunno. whatever's there" keith shrugged.

"keith? wanna come over to my house after detention?" lance asked suddenly.

"yeah, sure" keith smiled. if lance was the guy, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. lance grinned and bit his lip.

"so, tell me what you think about this whole  _you have a secret admirer_ thing" he leaned his head on his hand. keith smiled.

"i dunno. i kind of like it. makes me feel special." he shrugged. lance blushed and looked down to hide it.

"wish someone would do that for me" lance sighed dramatically.

"hey, it could happen" keith giggled. lance laughed and rolled his eyes.

detention ended and they both walked out of the classroom. they went downstairs and to the front door, about to leave. lance stopped for a second and coughed.

"um, i gotta get something from my locker really quick." he said.

"okay, i'll wait for you at your car" keith smiled. lance smiled back and turned around to start walking to his locker.

keith thought for a moment. was lance going to put the note in his locker? keith could easily follow him and find out then and there. he decided against it. if lance wanted him to know, he would've told him. instead, keith walked out the front door and walked over to lance's car, once again laughing at his mom's license plate.

about 5 minutes later, lance walked out and made his way towards keith.

"alright, let's go" lance grinned, getting into his car. keith opened the passenger side door and climbed inside as well.

"alright, cuban mom" keith teased, just like the previous day.

"are you going to say that every time you get into my car?" lance asked, chuckling. keith nodded and giggled.

"yup"

lance laughed and shook his head. he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

the car ride wasn't like the one from the previous day. they were talking and laughing the whole time, like they've been friends forever. once they got to lance's house, their banter became more personal.

"so, lance, do you have a crush on anyone?" keith asked, trying to act nonchalant. lance blushed and shook his head.

"you're blushing! you  _so_ do. who is it?" he pressed. lance put his head in his hands and shrugged.

"is it a girl or a boy?"

"i'm not telling you anything" lance laughed.

"oh come onnn. just tell me if it's a girl or a boy"

"fine. it's a boy. that's all you're getting"

keith grinned and blushed. he was getting more and more sure that lance was  _the guy_.

"fine" he sighed dramatically.

"you'll find out soon enough" lance muttered. keith blushed.

"what?" he asked.

"nothing. just talking to myself" lance chuckled.

"oh" keith nodded.

"wanna play  _mario kart_?" lance changed the subject.

"sure" keith nodded. lance smiled as he got up to put the game on.

the rest of the night was full of laughter and what keith thought to be flirting. after 9pm, keith got picked up by his brother to go home.

keith was 99% sure lance was the guy. and he couldn't stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

on monday, keith opened his locker and grabbed the paper before it could fall to the ground. he tried reading quickly, so pidge wouldn't see.

_keith,_   
_i have a feeling that you know who i am. so, i hope you don't find it weird if i ask you out soon. i might pussy out, but there's a chance i might not. so, i guess keep a lookout for that. in case i do ask you out, but you say no, i hope you know that i don't blame you. i wouldn't want to date me either. i'm a very unlikeable person (so i've been told). i just hope it won't be weird between us afterwards. i don't want things to change. but if you do say yes, and i doubt you will, i'm going to take you on a date. the best date you could ever imagine. i'm gonna treat you RIGHT !! it's what you deserve babe !! ew omg i just said that okay i'm gonna go before i make you too uncomfy. ily. bye_   
_— who's that pokémon (idk)_

keith's heart was racing. lance— or whoever the guy was— was going to ask him out soon. or he might. keith hoped he would.

he suddenly saw pidge turn the corner and he shoved the note in his locker before she could see it.

"hey. did you get a note?" she asked. keith shook his head and grabbed his math binder.

"oh. that sucks. why do you think that is?"

keith shrugged, closing his locker. pidge frowned and shrugged as well.

"maybe he's late again" she assured.

"i don't care" keith muttered. they both walked to class together.

keith made his way to his chemistry class and sat down at his assigned table. patrick was already there, and he looked nervous.

"hey" keith greeted. patrick smiled at him.

"hi" he said. "i gotta ask you something"

keith nodded for him to continue.

"uh, well, do you wanna maybe catch a movie with me this weekend?" he asked. keith's heart lept from his throat. did patrick just ask him out? had keith been wrong? was it actually  _patrick_ who sent the notes? keith realized he'd been silent for almost a minute, so he spoke up.

"oh, uh, i- i'll have to think about it." he said with a soft smile. patrick smiled back and nodded.

"okay"

during lunch, keith had been silent the whole time. he was too busy thinking. he was so sure that lance was the guy. all the signs pointed to yes. had keith just been so whipped for lance that he imagined all the signs? he should have listened to pidge and hunk. of course it was patrick. they flirted all the time, patrick was always trying to sit next to him. keith couldn't have been more stupid. now what was he going to do? he was probably going to go on that date, with a guy he has almost no feelings for. all because he thought one of his best friends was sending him love letters.

"earth to keith" pidge said, waving her hand in front of keith's face. keith blinked and snapped back to reality.

"yeah?" he asked, picking up his juice box and taking a sip.

"we were just talking about who would win in a fight; jonathan van ness from queer eye, or ariana grande" pidge explained, but keith still wasn't listening.

"yeah, i agree" he said, absentmindedly.

"what's up with you?" hunk asked. "you've been weird since chem"

keith put his juice box down and shrugged.

"i think i know who the guy behind the letters is" he said. pidge and lance's eyes widened and hunk looked over at lance.

"who?" pidge grinned.

"patrick"

"i knew it! what gave it away?"

"he asked me out" he muttered.

"he  _what_?" lance asked in disbelief.

"no way! that's great!" pidge said excitedly. "did you say yes?"

keith chewed on his lip and looked up at lance, who had an odd expression on his face. keith had never seen it before. he looked  _sad_.

"i said that i'd think about it" he answered. lance's expression faded a bit. "what do you guys think i should do?"

"say yes! he's the guy behind the letters, isn't he?"

keith nodded and looked up at lance. he wanted to be extra sure.

"lance, what do you think?" he asked quietly. lance was looking down at his tray, hunk giving him a worried look.

"i, uh, i... don't..." he looked up at keith and they locked eyes. without another word, lance quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria. hunk was about to stand up to go after him, when keith got up instead.

"hunk" keith have him a look that said  _let me talk to him_. hunk nodded and sat back down. keith left the cafeteria quickly and looked around for a sign of lance. when he didn't see any, he decided to look in the bathrooms. low and behold, there lance was, leaning against the sink.

"lance?" keith spoke. lance looked up and stood up straight.

"you didn't... have to come after me" lance muttered. keith shrugged and walked closer to him.

"i wanted to" he gave him a smile. lance smiled back weakly and crossed his arms.

"if you want to go out with patrick.. i think you should" he whispered.

"you think i should?"

lance nodded and looked down. keith laughed and shook his head.

"what?" lance asked.

"i just don't think that patrick is the guy behind the letters" keith answered.

"what do you mean?"

keith was right in front of lance now.

"i have a bit of a theory. i think the guy is someone i know. someone i'm close to. a hopeless romantic who was scared that i wouldn't like him back if he confessed, so he started sending me notes. i think the guy doesn't know that i've liked him since the tenth grade."

lance blushed and chewed on his lip. before lance could speak, keith brought their lips together. lance froze for a split second, before kissing back. they both smiled into the kiss as they pulled each other closer.

keith finally pulled away and looked into lance's eyes.

"so, the guy is obviously hunk" he smirked. lance laughed and rolled his eyes.

"i hate you" he grinned and pulled keith back in for another kiss. this one lasted longer than the first one, and it was just as good. when lance pulled away, he gave keith a questioning look.

"how did you know it was me, though?" he asked.

"you sorta talk the way you write"

"good to know." lance smiled. "you've really liked me since the tenth grade?"

keith nodded and blushed. lance grinned and bit his lip

"same" 


End file.
